


2009

by philtheultimate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Phan Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtheultimate/pseuds/philtheultimate
Summary: dan howell looks back to his past lover, phil lester.





	1. prologue <3

baby i just wanna be yours. yours. yours. yours. 

yours.

yours  
/yôrz,yo͝orz/  
Learn to pronounce  
pronoun  
1.  
used to refer to a thing or things belonging to or associated with the person or people that the speaker is addressing.

dan AND phil.  
ours.

this is our world.

this is our live. forever.

yours  
/yôrz,yo͝orz/  
Learn to pronounce  
pronoun

it was a rainy day in london, as it usually is, the lovers were one on top of the other. well, metaphorically.

they were filming a video for youtube called phil is not on fire. 

Dan: Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?  
Phil: Meoow  
Dan: What does a giraffe sound like?  
Phil: *makes horrible screeching noises*  
Dan: That’s- every animal makes that noise with you.  
Phil: *screeching*  
Dan: Zebra  
Phil: Zeebra  
Dan: Zeebra  
*slow motion lower screeching*  
Dan: If you had to lose your leg or your nose, what would you lose?  
Phil: I’d lose my leg. Imagine my face without a nose.  
Dan: Voldemort has no nose and-  
Phil: I don’t like Voldemort.  
Dan: -Voldemort is pretty fit to be honest.  
Phil: I already look like Voldemort.  
Dan: I would bang Voldemort.  
Phil: HARRY  
Dan: Ninja or Pirate?  
Phil: Ninja. *makes Karate noise*  
Dan: I am naked right now.  
Phil: OH  
Dan: Would you eat ham every day for the rest of your life if you got paid a million pounds every month you lived?  
Phil: Yes. Although, I’d probably die of ham poisoning.  
Dan: Ham overload.  
Phil: Ham overdose. Ham.  
Dan: Ham.  
Phil: Ham.  
Lion: Let’s go for it! (?)  
Dan: Is your house still haunted?  
Dan: Uhm, you might not know but Phil actually lives in the hotel from the film The Shining. They have the death cathedral window. Demonic toy number one. Generally the hotel from The Shining. Pictures of the dead family that were brutally murdered in this house 200 years ago. What the hell is that? Okay, uhm, we’re going… Front door of death. The actual scariest doll in existence. That will just chop you up in your sleep. Look at it. Isn’t that right?  
Phil: Uh uh.  
Dan: Possibly the scariest thing in the house.  
Dan: Who was your first love?  
Phil: Your mom.  
Dan: May I stroke your glabella?  
Phil: What’s a glabella?  
Dan: Let’s find out what a glabella is.  
Phil: Okay.  
Dan: The glabella is the space between the eyebrows and above the nose.  
Phil: There.  
Dan: There.  
Phil: Show the diagramm.  
Dan: That’s so interesting, Phil. I bet they’re all so glad they can see the diagramm.  
Dan: Is it fun being a man now?  
Phil: Yeah! Especially now that I got my cordless hammer drill.  
Dan: So manly.  
*laughing*  
Dan: Oh yeah.  
Phil: Oh yeah.  
*laughing*  
Dan: What would you do if-?  
Phil: Wait I need to stop- start again.  
Dan: Can you say something in French?  
Phil: ??? That’s the only thing I remember from French class.  
Dan: ???  
Dan: Do you use an iron to straighten your hair like Steven does?  
Phil: Yes!  
Dan: No, okay? Phil has really crappy GHDs that don’t even work. They are poundland GHDs.  
Phil: GDHs?  
Dan: They are GDHs.  
Phil: Je mapelle Phillip ???.  
Phil: Filming it.  
Dan: Are you actually?  
Phil: Yeah.  
Dan: I think you should quack.  
Phil: *quacks*  
Dan: *quacks*  
Dan: You just can’t say that.  
Phil: No.  
Dan: How do rabbits get protein?  
Phil: From eating a lot of meat.  
Dan: Should I even bother asking about your feet?  
Phil: NO.  
Dan: If you came with a warning label what would it say?  
Phil: Danger.  
Dan: Wall-E.  
Phil: Waaaall-E.  
Dan: Would you and your lion ever have a threesome with Hannah Montana?  
Dan: Miley *groaning*  
Dan: Do you have eyelashes?  
Phil: No.  
Dan: What was your first word?  
Phil: Light. Light!  
Dan: This is the most fun I’ve ever had-  
*laughing*  
Both: Bye!  
*laughing*  
Phil: That’s so cheesy.  
Dan: It is. It’s supposed to be cheesy.  
Phil: Goodbye everybody.  
Dan: Goodbye!  
Phil: Goodbye.

he kisses phil gently..

thank you for everything. thank you for finding me. thank you for loving me.

“i love you,” dan says.

“i love you to the moon and back, love.” phil says 

whiskers. your mouth on mine. bye bye everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet. sweet like dan howell griding on phil lester.

his mouth was on mine. 

gentle. gentle. rough.

i love him and he loves me. that’s what matters.

love  
/ləv/

noun

h

an intense feeling of deep affection.

affection. a sense of wanting you near. a scent of your skin on mine. so gently.

gentle. gentle. rough.

we drink the night away while griding on each other oh so gently

gently. 

“thank you for saving me”

“more”

“i love you to the moon and back.”

“i always will.”


End file.
